Monster Mash
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Dracula seeks out the Monster crated by Dr. Frankenstein to lead his army.


**Monster Mash**

 **Chapter 1: The Monster is born**

 **By Dr. John Smith**

A horse driven carriage drove close to Frankenstein Manor, the figure inside sat silently as the carriage drew ever so closer. The carriage driver stopped by the gates of the castle. "Sire, we're here." The Hunchback called out to the figure inside. The Hunchback got down from the driver seat and opened the door to the carriage. A well dressed, pale, almost light blue skinned man with sliced back dark black hair stepped out.

"Thank you Quasi. You may wait in the carriage until I return." The man said.

"Thank you Sire." Quasimodo said. The man walked through the gates, three women following behind him; one dressed in an evening gown, one dressed as a harlequin, and one dressed as a house maid. All four figures approached the castle, lightning striking close made the man smile. His vision was coming to a success. The man raised his cloak and disappeared. The three women doing the same. They appeared in a lab deep within the castle, a man in a lab coat was fixated on a hulking, green man strapped down to a metal table. The man walked closer to the scientist.

"Dr. Victor Frankenstein, what have you got for me?" The caped man asked.

Dr. Frankenstein removed his gloves, "Count Dracula. I wasn't expecting you so early."

"What do you have for me?" Dracula asked. His brides circling the good doctor. Victor looked around, noticing the calm glare from Dracula, "Don't fail me. I am serious."

"The monster needs more work, a few more stitched. Lightning to be at the right distance from the castle. I need more time!" Victor pleaded. Dracula pulled him close, running a finger across his cheek.

"Victor, I have hired you to create a monster to lead my army. I have given you the tools to create a monster, the place to indulge in your little experiments and all I asked for was for you to make me a super soldier that could lead my army, and I ask again! Where is it?" Dracula let Victor go. Dropping him to the ground. "Do not fail me, now make my monster live."

Victor nodded, motioning to his lab assistant to continue their work, Igor sewed the last few stitches on the monster while Victor hooked him up to the Tesla Coils, finishing the last bit of work as Dracula and his Brides watched closely. Lightning struck a nearby tree, Victor and Igor pulled the chains to open the door in the ceiling to let the lightening flow in and give life to the beast. Lightning struck and electricity flew through the wires into the beast, causing lout shrieks of horror from The Monster. Victor and Igor hugged each other in delight, "It's alive.. It's alive!"

Dracula stepped up to Victor, "Yes, it is indeed, alive.. Now your services are no longer needed Victor Frankenstein."

Victor stopped cheering, "What?"

"I only needed you to make my monster. Now that you have done that, you are no longer needed. Good bye Victor Frankenstein." Dracula chucked and picked Victor up by his neck, hissing in a Vampiric hiss and sliced Victor's throat with his claws. Victor fell to the floor, bleeding out and hardly breathing, he looked to Igor, who had already been disemboweled by The Brides. Dracula walked to the Monster, "Hello my monster. I am Count Dracula, your new master."

The Monster groaned, "F-father.. W-w-where is f-father.."

"I don't know who you're talking about. I am your father." Dracula said, sharpening his claws. The Monster looked over to the bleeding man.

"Father. What have you done to father!" The Monster shouted, breaking free from his straps. He grabbed Dracula, "What have you done to father!"

"Let me go you big brute!" Dracula yelled. The Monster tossed Dracula into the slab he was lying on. The Monster picked up a Tesla Coil, ripping it from the ground and sending shockwaves throughout the lab, tossing it at Dracula. The Monster grabbed one of Dracula's Brides; Harlequin and tossed her to the others. The Monster picked up the body of Victor, and glared at Dracula, who was slowly removing the Tesla Coil that was lying on top of him.

"You hurt my father. So, I'm gonna hurt you." The Monster placed a boot on Dracula's chest, "When the time comes, I'm gonna come after ya, and I'll kill ya."

Dracula glared, "Why not now? While I am down."

"Too easy. My brain is saying; At a later date. So for now, see ya later." And with that, The Monster walked off. Leaving the lab. Dracula stood, snarling at what The Monster just did. The Brides looked at Dracula with worry.

"Don't worry my dears, he won't live long enough." Dracula said. Outside the castle, The Monster walked in the rain and past the gates. Quasimodo stopping him.

"Where is Sire." The Hunchback asked, holding a knife. The Monster glared and walked away. In a field far from the castle, The monster buried his creator. The man who gave him life was gone in a blink of an eye. The Monster placed his body in the ground and buried him in a marked grave of 'Frankenstein' the name of his family. The Monster walked off, to find shelter to hide until he could strike.

 **I've always wanted to write this.**


End file.
